Operating characteristics of transistors, such as field-effect transistors (FET), from which a circuit, e.g., an amplifier, is typically constructed change with variations in manufacturing processes, as well as with variations in operating conditions, e.g., supply voltages and temperatures. This is often referred to as process, voltage, temperature (PVT) variations. PVT variations in a circuit can result in erroneous operation of the circuit.